


Persephone Jackson and the Olympians

by Httyd4eva



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Books, F/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Persephone Jackson, Reading, TBOTL, TSOM, TTC, TTL, The Last Olympian, The Lightning Thief, The Titan's Curse, the battle of the labyrinth, the sea of monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Httyd4eva/pseuds/Httyd4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Persephone (Percy), Nico and Thalia go back in time to read the books. Fem!Percy. Nicercy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persephone Jackson and the Olympians

**Percy P.O.V**

Its been three weeks since the Titan war and man was I spent. Ever since it ended we had to completely rebuild camp and that took **FOREVER**. Alastor (that’s Annabeth) and I broke up since we’d realized that we had a more sibling-y relationship than a romantic one, and I soon got together with, you guessed it, Nico. So he, Thalia, and I were by the lake when suddenly a bright light enveloped us. We were falling before *crash*, what, you thought that was me? Heck no, Thalia and I landed on a couch, you just heard Nico. I looked around and noticed we were in the throne room on Olympus….. awkward. And it wasn’t even the Olympus that Alastor designed, man he'd be mad. I looked around and saw the gods all staring at us, finally Zeus spoke up, like, Shocker….

“What is the meaning of this!” he thundered (Lol, thundered, get it?)

“Ummm, lord Zeus, we thought you summoned us,” I replied.

“Summoned you? Why would I~ ow!” he yelled, as a note and five books hit him in the head.

“What does it say?” asked Poseidon, noticing the note.

“Hang on,” Zeus poofed on a pair of (designer) reading glasses and read

**_dear 1950 gods and 2010 demi-gods, we have sent these three young heroes to the past to read about the awesomest demi-god in the history of time and space~_ **

“Hercules?” asked the audience, yeah, we just growled at that comment.

**_Persephone Jackson, all these books are in her point of view_ **

I groaned, I highly doubted the odds of me making it out alive

**_Please refrain from killing anyone *cough* Zeus *cough*, oh, and change one thing in the future and we will personally chop you up and throw you into Tartarus_ **

**_-love, Daddy’s favourite~_ **

“Athena?” asked Hera.

**_Apollo_ **

“Him?” asked everyone in the room.

“Anyways, enough talk, introduce yourselves,” said Hades (what? It’s the winter council [persephone’s here too]).

“Thalia Grace, say my last name and I will kill you, immortal or not, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of artemis,” said Thalia.

I saw Zeus visibly deflate as Poseidon and Hades screamed, “YOU BROKE THE OATH!”

“eh, em, hello! We’re all big three children, the only one with a right to criticize is hades since technically Nico was born sometime in the 1940’s,” I said.

Dad and Zeus grumbled while hades smirked.

Nico stepped forward,  “Nico di Angelo, son of hades.”

And finally, “Persephone Jackson, you can call me Percy, daughter of Poseidon.”

“Alright,” said Athena, “the books are called,

“Percy Jackson and the: lightening thief, sea of monsters, titan’s curse, battle of the labyrinth and last Olympian.”

I visibly deflated as each title was read.

“Right then, book one, the lightning thief, who shall read?”

dad put up his hand.

**Chapter 1. I accidentally vaporize my Pre-algebra teacher.**


End file.
